


Please Be a Dream..

by Bling_Art



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, saiibo, this is really short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Art/pseuds/Bling_Art
Summary: “..k..kiibo?”The only thing Saihara hears is the discovery announcement, but even that is muffled out.
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Please Be a Dream..

“..k..kiibo?”

The only thing Saihara hears is the discovery announcement, but even that is muffled out.

He can only focus on the ruined metal body in front of him.

The scene made no sense.

Kiibo was hanging from the roof by multiple wires around his neck.

The memories of the last time that happened to somebody are not a nice bonus.

Kiibo’s legs are barely attached, his arms had fallen off when Saihara found him.

His eyes are pitch black, blending into the dark lines that run down his face.

Something runs down Saihara’s face as well, but instead of dark lines it’s hot tears.

He jolts awake, sitting out in his bed and crying.

“J-just a dream..” He says, relived.

He looks around the room and spots the small robot in the corner of the room. He appears to be charging, and there’s light coming from his eyes and collar.

He smiles and wipes some of his tears.

Saihara stands up and walks over the Kiibo, dragging the dark grey blanket behind him.

He sits down shoulder to shoulder with the robot, draping the blanket over both of them. Saihara stares at the robot before smiling again, then drifting to sleep on Kiibo’s cold and working shoulder.


End file.
